Best Assets
by Vixen Argentum
Summary: Gin catches Aizen practicing the big speech in front of the mirror.  After all, the master of illusion knows that image is everything.  AizenGin.  The lovechild of a drabble and a ficlet.  On the fluffy side, but definitely not WAFF.


A/N: I was sick in bed for a week and watched 70 episodes of Bleach. Then I found out that Aizen had the voice of Muraki from Yami no Matsuei, and Yoruichi was Kagome from Inuyasha and I wanted to stab myself. Well, not really, but we can pretend.

Now for some Aizen/Gin pseudo fluff.

Synopsis: Aizen practices his speeches in front of the mirror. When dealing with illusions, image truly is everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and never will. I would love to have a piece of Byakuya, or at least Ishida. Or have some fun in the middle of whatever Yoruichi and Soifon do in their spare time. ::grins::

* * *

Aizen puffed his chest out, and placed his hands defiantly on his hips. 

"From here on, I will stand in heaven," he announced.

The voice boomed with authority. How he had waited so long to say these words in front of a slack-jawed, awestruck, completely helpless audience. But, something wasn't right. He frowned, looking into the mirror. It just wasn't grand enough. Sure, he would always be an impressive figure, but now was his chance to really make a statement.

Hmmm. Perhaps this would do it. He slicked his hair back, and let a lone curly tendril dangle down in front of his forehead. This time, he pointed his nose skyward, arrogant and beautiful. He alone knew the new world order that he would set in place. He looked good, he looked powerful. He looked...

"From here on, I will stand in heaven."

But..something still just didn't quite fit.

"A new look, mmm cap'n?" a familiar voice drawled from the doorway.

If Aizen were a lesser man, he probably would have jumped at the sound of Gin's snake like voice. But, Aizen was not a lesser man, and would never be a lesser man. Instead, he let a smile flicker across his lips. His lieutenant was a sneaky bastard, but that had always come in handy.

"Yes." Aizen turned to face the gaunt figure who was now approaching him. "Tomorrow we leave this place forever, and I want it to be something everybody remembers. We must be in top form."

"Yes of course, cap'n," Gin said through his smile. "I done packed all o' my belongin's weeks ago"

"Do you have anything to suggest? I value your opinions _nearly_ as much as my own."

"Well that sure is kind of ya." Gin beamed as he bowed. He reached over an removed the other man's glasses. "I know ya wear these even if ya don' need 'em because they make ya look smart."

Aizen nodded. "Well, naturally. Illusion _is_ what I'm best at."

Gin twirled the lenses on the tip of his finger. "If yer lookin' for a grand exit, these won't do you no good. Shinigami or not, some say eyes 'r the window to the soul." If it was possible for Gin to smile any wider, he did. "It won't do you no good to hide yer best assets."

Aizen gazed back at himself, the smudges that constantly dulled glasses no longer obstructing his sight. Now anyone could see the clear vision in his eyes, the vision of higher power and limitless capacity. It was funny to him how that worked on two very different but intertwined ideas.

Aizen absentmindedly pulled Gin to his chest and ruffled the man's silver hair. "You helped me out yet again, Ichimaru. I will see you greatly rewarded."

"I thank ya kindly." Gin stared at himself in the mirror, eying the sharp contrasts his wiry form made against the smooth stature of Aizen. "Say cap'n, I was wonderin' what would make me look the best when I take my place and stand beside ya?"

Aizen thought for a moment, and then rested a hand on his zanpakuto. A flash of blue later, he was still cradling the willowy man in his arm, but all of the clothing that had covered Gin's body fell earthward like a sigh. Gin looked up at Aizen, who pulled him into a deep kiss with one hand, and reached down to run the other one over his bare skin. The naked shinigami blushed and arched himself into Aizen's side. Aizen smiled as Gin's eyes opened further than their usual vulpine slits, showing their shocking blue green color. Aizen imagined that their intensity was what it would be like to watch a sunrise underwater: bright and burning, but so very cold. Gin gulped but he didn't dare try to hide his nakedness. In fact, he quite liked it. Just as much as he liked the taste of a sword, the next of kin that was silver blooded just like him.

"I don't know about our exit, Ichimaru, but right now is no time hide your best assets."


End file.
